300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.09.05
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Hammer of Justice Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 70/75/80/85/90 Mana -> 40/45/50/55/60 Mana *''Cleanse E: ''Added 0.7 AP as a scaling damage on the AoE (Area of Effect) damage dealt by this skill. *''Immolate Q: ''Scaling damage on the first part of this skill increased from 0.4 AP -> 0.6 AP *''Shadowfury W: ''Damage dealt against non-hero units increased by 50%. *''Shadowfury W: ''Mana cost reduced from 80/85/90/95/100 Mana -> 60/65/70/75/80 Mana *''Power Word: Shield Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 70/75/80/85/90 Mana -> 50/55/60/65/70 Mana *''Leap of Faith W: ''Cooldown reduced from 30/27/24/21/18 seconds -> 20/19/18/17/16 seconds *''Psychic Scream W: ''Cooldown reduced from 30/27/24/21/18 seconds -> 24/22/20/18/16 seconds **''Frost Nova W: ''Cooldown reduced from 14 seconds -> 12 seconds **''Data Deletion R: ''The duration of the removal effect increased from 4 seconds -> 5 seconds ---- Items *Removed the first free stack. *Recipe cost reduced from 210 Gold -> 110 Gold *Removed the first free stack. *Recipe cost reduced from 450 Gold -> 350 Gold *Recipe cost reduced from 500 Gold -> 420 Gold *Recipe cost reduced from 825 Gold -> 475 Gold *Recipe cost reduced from 705 Gold -> 325 Gold *Recipe cost reduced from 500 Gold -> 235 Gold ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed while Uchiha Sasuke ( ) within Susanoo form, the Amaterasu effect applied by his basic attacks couldn't infect the nearby enemy units. *Fixed sometime after Iskander ( ) uses Gordius Wheel, he wouldn't not be able to perform basic attacks or skills. *Fixed the purchase range for the Items at the starting platform in Eternal Arena was incorrect. *Fixed the attack range of the fountain at the starting platform in Eternal Arena was incorrect. *Fixed after being affected by taunt effects the taunted targets might not be able to move again. *Fixed Super Minions would not automatically attack the enemy's buildings. *Fixed Gems in the VIP Points section at the Item Mall disappeared. *Fixed when Sephiroth ( ) was attacked while Octaslash E was triggered, the duration to use Octaslash E would be refreshed infinite times. *Fixed when Sephiroth ( ) was attacked while he was dashing by Octaslash E, the cooldown of Scintilla E would be reduced. *Fixed when using Big Boss ( ), the numerical values on the skill TIPS of Yin W would not be changed upon upgrading. *Fixed Heroes could no longer use their displacement abilities to move Blue-Eyes White Dragon ( ) in the Eternal Arena. *Fixed Rogue Boy ( ) couldn't enter stealth after his resurrection. *Fixed the visual effect of some skilsl could be remained on the map. *Fixed the sound effects from the teammates couldn't be loaded. *Fixed when the game ended, the rendering of the scoreboard was incorrect. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the casting animation of Kashiwazaki Sena's ( ) Mountain Splitter R. *Now you can use Free Equipment Upgrade only after you obtain a first win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Added to the mall as a free trial equipment. . *Replaced its icon and adjusted its effects . ---- ----